halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Spotlight: The Promised Heresy
At the end of the Ninth Age of Reclamation, Bero'a Ly'ghee and three companions attend the punishment of the Covenant Empire's greatest heretic as Bero'a considers her place in the galaxy... ---- The halls below echoed with the passionate chants of the Unggoy and Kig-yar. “Heretic! Heretic!” they cried, over and over. It was a hated, feared word within the empire; but at times like this, it drew out the cruelty deep within all people. But this time, Bero’a Ly’ghee could not find it in herself to draw out any hatred. As the doors opened to the Path of Tribulation, Bero’a looked down on the victim and could only feel pity and disappointment. There, walking a path reserved for heretics and criminals, was one of her closest allies: respected warrior, . What would lead him to this place? Bero’a found herself wondering. How could a warrior of mine fall so far? Besides her, Bero’a’s companions stirred as they saw Thel upon the path. The trio of Sangheili were visibly disturbed at the sight of their superior treading the Path. “Was there no other way?” asked Amai 'Svalai, Bero’as pupil, “To see the kaidon here… it’s so painful...” “Such was the point, youngling,” replied Jemsal 'Emvadsonee. The warrior clicked his mandibles together distastefully. “But that makes it no less easy a truth to swallow.” As hurt as these first two looked, Bero’a found the sight of her third companion worse. His skin was pallid as Thel was locked onto the platform by the , and as the generators began discharging the young Sangheili turned his eyes away. The angry roars of Thel only served to agitate Bero’a’s warrior further. “Quris,” Bero’a said. The boy ignored her. Firmly, she planted one hand on his shoulder and forced his head forward with the other. “Open your eyes, boy,” Bero’a ordered, “Look on this trial, and remember it well. To look away would be to dishonor what remains of your father’s honor.” The boy steeled himself as Bero’a let go, but his gaze did not falter. For a moment, Bero’a felt a twinge of guilt: difficult as it was to tell Quris to watch such a display of cruelty directed at his own flesh and blood, it was something he needed to see and remember. She needed him to remain strong in the days to come. Her gaze fell back to the center platform as Tartarus spoke once more. “... There can be no greater heresy!” he cried out to the crowd, “Let him be an example for all who would break our Covenant!” The brutes on either side of ‘Vadam moved in and grabbed a hold of him, shaking him violently with malicious grins. With grimy paws they ripped at his pristine armor, tearing it off and casting it to the ground with no care. Animals, Bero’a thought, Filthy animals. To think Truth trusts these beasts. Their cleanliness is the least of my worries, Bero’a thought, watching as the brand began rising from the central platform. With obvious glee, Tartarus grabbed the brand, quickly thrusting it into Thel’s chest as the Sangheili commander writhed and screamed in pain. At last, Bero’a’s heart sank. As the Mark burned into Thel’s skin, she saw her plans coming to a halt as her comrade’s life unravelled around him. She knew what Truth was planning with his Jiralhanae accomplices: her research after killing the heretical Prophet of Trust had let her know of Truth’s plot. But now the one commander she trusted to strategize an insurgency with - and the only one that would not have tried to strike her down for heresy on the spot - was branded as the highest order of heretic in the empire. Once more, Bero’a looked at her disheartened comrades. She knew it would be difficult, but stopping this civil war was now her duty, with or without a powerful ally like Thel. The Prelate warrior’s fingers curled tightly as she resigned herself to her fate. I must kill the Hierarchs, she resolved, No matter the cost to myself or anyone. I will do this, for the sake of the Covenant and my honor. Thel’s screams continued to echoes through the skies of High Charity. To Bero’a’s lobes, they sounded like a promise of her future. Category:The Weekly